


Episode 12 Bonus Scenes

by Libelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, celebration, episode 12, extra scenes, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: It's the night before the Free Program at the Grand Prix Final, and Yuuri tells Victor he wants to end their relationship. Together they agree to decide after the Final.It's the night of the Free Program, and Yuuri and Victor have made their decisions.It's the morning after the the Free Program, and Yuuri and Victor talk about their decisions. (These are some extra scenes I wrote for episode 12.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> How is this show over? This is what I did to get over/honor YoI.

Victor wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. "You're really going to retire after the Grand Prix Final?" 

"Yes." 

Victor sighed and stood up. "Alright then." He walked past Yuuri and started pulling his pajama pants out of his suitcase. 

Yuuri stared out the window of their hotel room watching a few lights wink across the street. "Victor, I-"

"I'm mad at you, Yuuri." Victor snapped turning around. His eyes were still red and his pajamas were punched up in his hands like he was going to throw them. "You just want to give all of this up? Because you can't win? Because I can't coach you right?" 

Yuuri looked back out the window. 

"It's stupid," he heard Victor mumble as he started changing. 

Yuuri sat up straighter. "Victor." he answered. "I want to retire because I see how much you miss the ice. I'm a failure. You said you would not be able to skate with me gone, but I'm holding you back. I've peaked, and you...you never will." 

Victor walked over and knelt in front of Yuuri. He reached out to put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, but he moved like he was considering not to. 

"And what about you?! You love skating!" 

Yuuri smiled. "I do love skating, but I just want you to be happy." 

Victor looked at the floor. "I'm already happy because we're in love," he was silent as he considered his next thought. "Tomorrow, when you do Yuri on Ice, see if you can fall in love with skating again." Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded. "And you see if you can admit to yourself you want to come back to skating." 

Victor looked up. His eyes were still red. He nodded too. 

Yuuri stood up and pulled the covers off of his side of the bed. He climbed in and pulled the blankets up tight. Yuuri put his glasses on the end table and closed his eyes to go to sleep, fully prepared for Victor to sleep no where near him. 

The bed creaked as Victor climbed in, but it kept creaking as Victor moved closer. He switched off the lamp and laid down next to Yuuri.

Victor wrapped one of his arms around Yuuri's shoulder and twined their fingers together. He nestled his head against Yuuri's neck and pressed a kiss above its base.

Yuuri would have melted against Victor, but he could not. 'Victor is not being romantic.' Yuuri thought.

Yuuri could feel Victor's face scrunched up. Victor did not hold him like he wanted to kiss, but like Yuuri would leave him if he did not. 

 

The party in the hallway was muffled when Victor snapped the door shut. Yuuri put his silver medal on the dresser and stared at. 

This is what winning at the Grand Prix feels like. he thought. Yuuri felt like a firework about to explode. 

Victor let out a content breath as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Yuuri walked up to Victor and leaned against him. Victor opened his legs and Yuuri stood in between, he brushed his own legs against Victor's. 

"I know you don't want to kiss a silver medal..." Yuuri said resting his hands on Victor's shoulders, "...but will you kiss the silver medal winner?" 

Victor smiled up at Yuuri. Shadows fell across his face from the evening light outside. Victor pulled Yuuri close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Then he kissed him again. 

As Victor pulled away, Yuuri pushed his head forward and playfully bit Victor's bottom lip. 

"What was that?" Victor asked. 

"You asked me earlier to think of something to excite you." Yuuri said. He leaned close to Victor's ear. "I did." he whispered. 

Yuuri pulled away to see Victor's reaction shift from confusion to understanding. Victor smirked and inched his hands up Yuuri's waist. Victor flipped Yuuri underneath him and kissed his neck with savage hunger. 

"You were right," Victor breathed in between kisses. Yuuri buried his fingers in Victor's hair, he squirmed with every touch. Victor kissed Yuuri's collarbone. "This is exciting." 

Yuuri smiled and let Victor do whatever he wanted. Kiss him. Touch him. Yuuri moved his hands from where he was holding on to Victor, to where the hems of Victor's best and shirt hung. Yuuri pushed up Victor's shirt and ran his hand along Victor's muscles. 

Victor broke his attention from Yuuri and pulled his vest over his head; he loosened his tie and popped a few buttons on his shirt. 

Yuuri raised his arms and Victor began to pulled Yuuri's sweatshirt off. 

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. 

Yuuri jumped and Victor fell off of him. He looked at Yuuri like he was asking: "Did you hear that too?" 

Yuuri's chest heaved as he looked between the door and Victor's bright face  

"Hey! Victor! Pork-cutlet bowl! Are you guys in there?!" 

Victor groaned and collapsed against the pillow. 

Yuri pounded on the door again. 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly at Victor and got up. He opened the door and saw Yuri standing in the hallway with his arms folded. 

"Hello, Yuri." Yuuri said. 

Yuuri felt Yurio's eyes dissecting him. He shifted from foot to foot and cleared his throat. 

"Oh God, were you two fucking?" Yuri asked. 

"No! No! No! It's not what you think! We were just, um-" 

"What do you want, Yurio?" Victor demanded as he straightened his shirt out of view of the door. 

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "Mila found some sparklers. She's sending me out to grab everyone on the damn floor to go to the beach and light them. She calls it a celebration." 

Yuuri relaxed. "Oh, well that sounds fun. Do you want to go, Victor?" he asked. 

"Yeah, just let me get my tie off first." Victor answered. 

Yuri huffed. "Meet everyone in fifteen minutes."

 

Mila was passing sparklers out to the people Yuri had gathered by the time Victor and Yuuri showed up. 

The white sand sunk in between Yuuri's toes and the waves, black in the night, crashed against the shore. Lights from hotels, boats, and the moon shimmered in the dark water like a million fireflies. 

"Glad you could make it!" Mila exclaimed. She gave Victor a handful of sparklers and the lighter. "There you boys go!" 

Victor handed Yuuri two sparklers. "You ever use these before?" 

"All the time back home!" Yuuri said. "What about you?" 

Victor smiled at Yuuri's happy face. "Not nearly enough." 

The beach was filled with sparks at the other skaters began to light their sparklers. Otabek and Yuri had brought a speaker and were blasting rock music to only their happiness. The two danced like crazy and Yakov yelled at them to be careful with their lit sparklers. 

Yuuri laughed. He held out his sparkler. "Ready?" 

Victor nodded and clicked the lighter on. 

"Wait! My stupid thing went out!" Yuri yelled as he charged over to Victor and Yuuri. 

Yuri jammed his stick next to Victor's and  Yuuri's. The three sparklers steamed in the orange flame, then crackled to life. 

Yuri laughed and ran off like a little kid. "Thanks, losers!" 

Victor blinked. "Wow. Where do you think you're going, Yurio?!" he shouted, chasing after Yuri. 

Victor held his sparkler high so that it left a trail of light behind him. Yuuri smiled and looked around the beach. 

Chris and Phichit were using their sparklers like lightsabers with their respective coaches cheering them on. JJ danced slowly with his girlfriend, and they gave eachother a sweet peck every now and then. Otabek, Yuri, and Victor were chasing eachother. Mila, Sara, Michele, Emil, & Georgi were joking and laughing together. 

The song changed on Otabek's speaker from Yuri's heavy metal to a song with a slower tempo. More like a skating song. 

"Hey, who changed my music?!" Yuri shouted. 

'It could have been anyone here.' Yuuri thought. 

He smiled and touched his unlit sparkler to his other one. Both glowed bright in the dark. Yuuri heard the count and felt the rhythm of the song. Yuuri moved his foot hesitantly. Then more confident. Then more confident again.

The lights spun around him. The sand swished under his foot. His friends shouted: "Hey, look at Yuuri!" Phichit whipped out his phone and started snapping. 

Yuuri danced like he did on the ice. 

His chest felt light and his cheeks hurt from smiling too much. He jumped and spun, not having perfect landing like he did while skating, but still landing them. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri saw Victor running up to him. Yuuri slowed down so that Victor could catch him in his arms. 

The sparklers splashed dramatic light on Victor's face. Yuuri grinned as he regained his breath; Victor smirked, but he made it look endearing. 

Victor wrapped Yuuri in his arms and Yuuri rested his head against Victor's shoulder. Yuuri swayed with the last bit of music in his system and moved Victor with him. 

Everyone else danced and laughed around them as they swayed together. 

 

The first rays of sunshine streamed in through the window. Yuuri pressed soft kisses against Victor's lips as Victor held him close. Yuuri rested his head against the pillow, and admired the man in front of him. Victor's right hand brushed against Yuuri's cheek and he felt the ring on Victor's finger. 

'That's our ring.' he thought. 

Yuuri held Victor's hand in place. Butterflies flew in Yuuri's stomach and chest, not like when he first met Victor out of nerves, they were happy and peaceful. They made Yuuri want to feel them all the time. 

"What I said the other day...about our relationship," Yuuri began. 

Victor's face went grim. 

"Just so you know," Yuuri continued, "even if I did breakup the coach/student relationship, there is no way I would ever leave you." 

Tears pricked in Victor's eyes. He reached out and kissed Yuuri's forehead. "Thank you." 

Yuuri rested his head over Victor's heart. His skin was warm against his cheek. Victor trailed his thumb across Yuuri's bare shoulder. 

"Come to Russia." 

"What?" 

Yuuri looked up at Victor. 

"I want you to live with me in Russia." Victor affirmed. 

Yuuri's thoughts moved a mile a minute. 'He didn't say for training. Not because of coaching. He just wants me to live with him.' 

Yuuri broke out in laughter. "Yes!" he said putting his head back down. 

Victor smiled like he had heard the greatest thing in the world and placed a quick kiss on top of Yuuri's head. 

"I wish we could stay like this all day," Victor groaned letting his head fall back. 

"After the exhibition tonight, I don't think anyone will want to bother us." Yuuri pointed out. 

"What are you planning?" Victor asked half-alarmed. 

"Nothing crazy. Just to show everyone that I love you." 

Yuuri rested his chin on Victor's chest. He stared up at Victor's eyes glowing with life. 

"Thank you for everything, Yuuri." Victor whispered. 

He held Yuuri against him, and only let go when the alarm on Yuuri's phone rang. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Yuri!!! On Ice is over! As great as that finale was, these are some scenes I wanted to see both for cuteness and character development. Mostly cuteness.  
> Now let's hope for season 2!!!!


End file.
